The Vampire Diaries: Dracula
by Dracula2012
Summary: As Damon and Elena's new relationship begins to blossom. An ancient darkness makes his way to the small supernatural town of Mystic Falls Virginia. What he is after no ones knows, the only one he seems interested in talking to is the recent Doppelganger turned Vampire who's feeling's become compromised by the Dark Prince.
1. Prologue

Vampire Diaries

Dracula

Prologue

While everyone dealt with their problems and issues, Tyler becoming the pack leader of the now unsired Hybrids, Bonnie and her practicing of expression Magic, Jeremy and his increasing urges to kill all the vampires in the town, and Elena who though knows she is sired to Damon she still wants to make it work between them because she knows what she feels in her heart is real. After all Sire Bonds only affect how you act not how you feel.

While all of that was going on inside their troubled minds at home, a young red haired woman dressed in blue jeans and black vest with a long white shirt underneath made her way down the alley of the Mystic Grill. She was on the phone with her boyfriend when a slight gust of wind caught her in the back. Thinking someone was behind her the girl turned around to see who was there. Not seeing anyone the girl answers her boyfriend.

"What? Oh nothing just felt this sudden movement behind me and thought someone was there." The girl explained to her boyfriend who out of worry because she didn't answer him after a minute asked what was wrong. However this time a more potent shiver of wind traced her back causing her to drop her phone. As she did so massive storm clouds unusually gathered over the town of Mystic Falls, as she bends down to pick up her cell, she is suddenly lifted off the ground and high in to the air. Her screams were masked by the massive thundering of the thunder storm.


	2. Chapter 1

The Vampire Diaires:

Dracula

Chapter 1

As Elena tied her scarf around her neck she was affectionately though still caught by surprised at how she still was not able to detect whenever Damon was behind her seeing how she was a Vampire now. Twirled in to a kiss by the eldest Salvatore, Elena met his lips and kissed him back. After a few moments they slowly pull away from one another.

"Mmm… what was that for?" Elena asked slowly looking up in to his beautiful blue eyes. Damon who smiled his usual cocky but caring smile towards Elena; looked down at her and replied,

"Just thought I'd sneak that in before you left for Dullsville High." Damon leaned in forward for another kiss which Elena happily accepted. Smiling at Damon's usual sense of humor, Elena reluctantly pulls away.

"School may be dull but it is the only thing left that makes me still feel like…" She struggles to find the right word.

"Normal?" Damon offers with his arms crossed. Elena nods brushing a strand of hair from her face. "I know this is who I am now but… besides Jeremy and Bonnie school is the only thing helping me to hold on to my humanity Damon." Elena admits looking away to avoid his gaze. Damon was having none of that; he pulled her in to a comforting hug.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Elena, believe me I know what it's like to want… need to cling on to the only thing that's keeping a hold on your humanity." Elena hugs Damon back tightly thanking him for understanding. After a few moments they slowly let go of one another and Elena reaches for her car keys on the table stand near the door. Opening the door Elena gives Damon one last quick kiss before heading out to her car to drive to school.

Pulling in to the school parking lot and finding a place to park with her best friend Bonnie who she had picked up on the way to school. Elena turns the key of the ignition towards her shutting the car off. Pulling the keys out and quickly places them in her bag. Nodding to Bonnie they both unbuckle and exit the vehicle. Holstering their bags over their shoulders they begin making their way towards the entrance of the school. "Hey uh thanks for the ride." Bonnie says breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"No need to thank me Bonnie you were on the way." Elena says to her wondering why she was saying this when she knows she is always happy to pick up Bonnie and give her a ride to school. "Oh I know it's just… everything going on with you and Damon, and Caroline and…"

"Whoa, whoa," Elena interrupts. "What about what's going on with me and Damon, Bonnie?" Elena raises her eyebrow tilting her head to the right.

"Well…" Bonnie begins. "With you falling for him while being sired and all…" Bonnie gives the crazy gesture trying to lighten the mood but Elena was having none of it.

"If you think I am falling for Damon because of the sire bond then you couldn't be more wrong Bonnie." Elena scolds her before rudely walking away and entering the school. "Elena!" Bonnie chases after her with a "what the hell" look. She didn't have to go far because Elena was stopped right out in front of the main office looking on with other girls inside. Cocking her head wondering what this was all about she walks over next to Elena and looks inside. What she is greeted to is a male figure, a very hot male figure talking with the secretary at the front desk, He was dressed in all black, black t shirt black dress pants black shoes and a long black dress coat that came an inch and a half off the ground that he wore. His hair was the darkest black that they have ever seen plus it was all curly, a look that no one had been able to pull off till today that is. The secretary hands him some papers to sign which the man gladly does. He hands the pen back to the secretary who looks like she just wants to faint at gorgeousness of this man. Thanking her, the man turns around papers in hand with a black satchel on his right shoulder. He heads out of the main office looking at this piece of paper. He stops in front of Elena who is on his left looking over a map of the school with a confused expression. Turning to face her; Elena is met by the most majestic blue eyes she has ever laid eyes upon. Smiling the man ask.

"Excuse me but can you tell me where to find room 1009?" He talks with a thick Romanian/Transylvanian accent. The man waits a few moments for the girl who seemed lost in his eyes. Shaking her head wondering what had gotten in to her Elena looks back up to meet the eyes of the man. "Uh sure, right this way." She says leading him down the global wing. Elena remembers something in her head.

"Did you say 1009?" Elena looks at the man confused. The man who was currently looking at another piece of paper looked up and down at her.

"Why yes I did. Is something wrong?" He ask looking down at her. Elena who was thinking of Ric sighed. "It's just, my old history teacher Alaric Saltzman… that was his room." She says solemnly. The man raises his dark eyebrow at this pondering the relation of the two.

"Yes I know, I am his replacement." He says stopping in front of the entrance to the classroom. He holds out his hand for her to shake.

"Alucard, Alucard Tepes Iscariot." The man now known as Alucard introduces himself.


End file.
